Huruk-Rah
Loyal, intelligent, enthusiastic. These are some of the well-known traits of a Huruk-Rah, be it as a soldier, scientist or pilot. Descended directly from the Hyorh'Mah princeship, one of the original ruling families of Falleen, this clan has rebuilt their ancestral home of Jhoust after The Plight. The Huruk-Rah are particularly prejudicial about their bloodlines, finding it difficult to accept new members to the clan who simply don't have the right genes or particular shade of green skin. Often locking heads with the Eu'maios and Ghera'jh over political control, the Huruk-Rah cannot help but believe that their clan leader is nothing less than complete ruler of all Falleen. Becoming clan leader is incredibly difficult, and requires not only strong support from the elders, but a healthy dose of pure princeship blood. Therefore, clan leadership tends to follow from father to son, until the line is broken and the next strongest bloodline is found. Grudgingly accepting of the shift to Federation-hood, the Huruk-Rah will still jump at any excuse to remind other Falleen of their pedigree and their evident right to the throne. This clan dominates in the city of Jhoust, and with strong economic control there, is able to hold sway political power equal to that of the Eu'maios. Members enjoy a great many benefits from being a part of this clans, and the Falleen government has had to be especially watchful of high level members of the Huruk-Rah giving privilege to any of their less fortunate clansmen. The Huruk-Rah realize that the Federation has brought the Falleen nation a long way from its days of competing tribes, but they will always remember what might have been had the Huruk-Rah bloodline continued to dominate the planet. "God will have us remember not only what we will eventually achieve in life, but what we have done in the past. It is with his mandate that we have crept from the ashes and helped lead the Falleen race to power." -Suhra Fyuorl Huruk-Rah, the Clan Nathran addressing his Clan consul, 25 BF. Royal Lines The Royal Lines are the lines of heritage which can be traced back through history to the ancient Kings of Falleen. There are four known Royal Lines and a fifth potential Royal Line. The heir of each of the four Royal Lines holds the title Prince or Princess. It is impossible to become a member of the Royal Line unless one is born or married into it. A member who is married into a Royal Line may not inherit the Prince/Princess title of that line as they are not a blood descendant of the ancient King. However, their children would be. Each Royal Line is also a House within Huruk-Rah. A House is basically a family within the clan, and as such each Royal Line is a House, but a House is not necessarily composed of a Royal Line. The clan Huruk-Rah operates in a caste system, with the Nathran, his Ta'Shir (or Advisors) generally coming from the Royal Lines. The Hertheka and Minor Houses generally come from offshoots of the Royal Lines, or are the descendants of the ancient Kings' families and servants. One's house can become Hertheka through nomination - this is a life choice, as the House then has duties to the clan, among them, providing warriors, which is where the colloquial title of "Clan Warrior" originates. A House may rise into the Hertheka, and just as easily fall out of it, based on how well it conducts its duties and how influential the family is. The first Royal Line is that of Dur'aak, to which Prince Tholin Dur'aak is heir. His father was Jor'lith Dur'aak, Falleen Prince and heir prior to Tholin. Jor'lith Dur'aak and his cousin Davvyk Lysander were heavily involved in a resistance opposing the Empire's occupation of Falleen Prime, prior to Jor'lith's demise in the Great Plight. The second Royal Line can be traced back to the late Xizor, a Prince who left Falleen to establish an organization to provide support for the liberation of his homeworld. With him went Qel Dar, who succeeded him as heir to the second line and later became leader of Black Sun. The current heir of this line is Prince Carl Tagge, Knight-Marshall of the Iktotchian Guard. The third Royal Line has little uncovered information at present. The only known living descendent of this line is Syn, the Line's heiress and Princess. She was later wed to Tembre Fe`ll of the fifth Line. The fourth Royal Line is that of Meridan, to which the late Prince Jace Meridan was heir, prior to his demise opposing the Galactic Empire at Beta. This Royal Line has ties to the first Royal Line through Prince Meridan's friendship with Prince Tholin. Prince Meridan's successor as heir of this line is Prince Mark Hornet. The fifth Line is not officially recognized as a Royal Line, but is an offshoot of the first Royal Line. The heir to this Line and only living member is Earl Tembre Fe`ll, a Falleen/Human hybrid as a result of genetic manipulation by the Dur'aaks in an effort to create a new warrior caste. He was later wed to Syn of the third Royal Line. Ranks A rank is one's position within the clan, which signifies and defines the extent of their power and capabilities in clan-related matters. Ranks are given to clan members by the Nathran and can be altered as needed. Nathran: Originally fought for to the death (sometimes the case even now), the clan leadership represents the pinnacle of Falleen social power. The clan leader has special privileges, access to restricted facilities and a whole host of respectful clansmen under his or her direction. The clan leader must be the guiding light for the clan, looking after internal problems and solving social ills, and he should make it his duty to represent his clan's view to the Falleen Government. There is no restriction on how long someone may remain in power, and it is up to the clan leader in question as to when they should retire from power. Clan leaders should listen carefully to the whims of the crowds. Tizmarat: Sometimes a clan leader will require the blessings of his religious leader before being able to perform an action, or will need his or her knowledge on how to best perform an action without insulting Kiyorath Dhin. The Tizmarat need not be a member of Clan Chir'dorna, but merely a believer-member of the clan, knowledgeable of the religions workings. Some clans have decided to completely do away with this position, often at the expense of relations with other clans. Chir'dorna Tizmarats often make up the high priesthood of Falleen Prime, belittling the Ta'Shir position within that clan. Ta'Shir: Even the wisest of clan leaders needs guidance at times, and these counselors help him make important decisions when necessary. Noted for their fairness and initiative, they are selected by the clan leader to form his inner circle. Clan leaders should also beware that it is from within their own Ta'Shir that significant vocal opposition may arise, and possible competition for power. Yar'borouh: After years of service and dedication, any clansmen may be bestowed with Eldership, marking them as a knowledgeable and integral member of a clan. This is a title that is highly respected within Falleen culture, and only the Clan leader can give this distinction to others. Hertheka: Clan Warriors especially chosen for their undying dedication, strength and skill. When the clan leader is in need of their services for protection or duties, they will obey immediately, willing to sacrifice their lives if necessary for the clan. The Falleen Government, watchful for misuse of these warriors, has warned these clan soldiers to be able to distinguish between orders that help the clan, and those that may hinder the Falleen race as a whole. Ranking Members * Nathran: Syn * Ta'Shir: Jado Dur`rik * Hertheka: Tembre Fe`ll * Hertheka: Carl Tagge * Tholin Dur`aak * Davvyk Lysander * Mark Hornet * Zavior Davik * D`ark Jenn * Maziel Davik References * Huruk-Rah Category:Organizations